La gifle
by Diabella
Summary: James est de plus en plus insuportable... Lorsqu'il fabrique un immense gateau au chocolat pour faire plaisir à Lily, celleci, fatiguée de ces enfantillages, le gifle. ONE SHOT


**Attention attention Mesdemoiselles Mesdames Messieurs... Une Fics qui finit bien... Oui, je sais c'est terriblement rare mais ca m'arrive...**

**Disclamer : tout est à JKR, voilà, je l'ai écrit, ca fait mal mais c'est comme ca...**

**Je ne bavarderai pas plus longtemps, je vous laisse tranquille et vous supplie juste de me laissez quelques reviews, meme si elles que trois mots ("je t'aime" ou "je t'adore" sont acceptés... bon j'arrete)**

**Bisous, Diabella**

**

* * *

**

La gifle

"Potter ! Est-ce qu'un jour, tu comprendras qu'il n'y a pas que toi sur terre !" s'exclama une rouquine aux yeux profondément vert émeraude.

"Je… Mais Lily… Il venait d'insulter Sirius !" se défendit le garçon.

"Et ton meilleur ami n'est pas capable de se défendre tout seul ?" demanda-t-elle, au comble du désespoir.

"Là n'est pas la question !" intervint un jeune homme brun aux cheveux longs, noués en catogan. "J'aurai fait la même chose pour James !" ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami.

"Et toi, tu ne dis rien, Rémus !" reprocha la jeune fille à un garçon à l'air calme et fatigué. "Tu es préfet, tout comme moi ! Je ne comprends pas qu'à chaque fois, ce soit à moi d'avoir le mauvais rôle et d'enlever des points à Gryffondor."

Le jeune garçon, les cheveux châtains clairs tombant sur son visage, ne dit pas un mot. Lily leva sa baguette et lança à contre cœur « 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor » sous les exclamations de colère d'une grande partie des élèves de cette maison qui avaient suivi l'échange entre les maraudeurs et la rouquine avec intérêt. La jeune fille leur dit que s'ils avaient des réclamations à faire, il fallait qu'ils s'adressent à James et Sirius et elle s'en alla, traînée par deux de ses amies.

"Ce Potter… Toujours à se faire remarquer !" pesta Lily en traversant un couloir, un peu plus loin.

"Tu ne devrais pas t'en prendre à Rémus pour autant !" lui dit une voix timide.

La jeune fille se retourna vers Gwen, son amie. Celle-ci ne parlait pas souvent. C'était une petite blonde très discrète et d'une générosité incroyable.

"Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Rémus, mais il est préfet lui aussi ! Il doit assurer son rôle !"

"Mais ce sont ses amis… Mets toi à sa place", le défendit Gwen.

"Mes amies à moi ne se mettent pas dans des situations pareilles !"

Gwen savait qu'il était inutile d'en rajouter. Lorsque Lily s'en prenait aux maraudeurs, il était terriblement difficile de la faire changer d'avis Pour elle, il s'agissait d'adolescents puérils, incapable de se contrôler lorsqu'une bêtise était à faire.

Le soir même, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, les commérages allaient bon train.

"Elle est jalouse, tout simplement", disait une fille de cinquième année à son groupe d'amis.

"Jalouse de quoi ?" demanda un garçon, à sa droite.

"Du fait que James sorte avec Manuella !" s'exclama-t-elle comme si c'était évident.

Lily écoutait la conversation d'une oreille distraite, songeant que si cette fille connaissait toute l'histoire, elle ne tiendrait pas le même discours. En effet, cela ferait bientôt deux interminables années que James tentait de faire de la rouquine sa petite amie. Et il ne lésinait pas sur les moyens. Elle recevait tous les mois du jeune homme, un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges, accompagnées de lettres maladroites la priant de sortir avec lui. Elle en avait assez de tous ces enfantillages et préférait ignorer ces déclarations répétitives.

"Lily ?" l'appela une voix qu'elle connaissait maintenant par cœur.

La rouquine se tourna et fit face à Rémus.

"Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure", déclara timidement le garçon.

"Je sais Rémus… Ce n'est certainement pas facile pour toi, mais mets-toi à ma place, je n'aime pas enlever des points à ma maison. D'autant plus qu'il ne nous est pas des plus facile de les gagner en ce moment", répondit-elle avec lassitude.

"Pardonne ma faiblesse, mais ils font tellement pour moi… Je me sentirai coupable de leur faire des reproches."

"Rémus..." tenta la rouquine. "Il faudra un jour que tu comprennes que de vrais amis ne te laissent pas tomber parce que tu cherches à les remettre dans le droit chemin !"

"Je sais, mais… Enfin, passons, je voulais simplement m'excuser."

"Il arrivera un jour où tes excuses ne suffiront plus", trancha-t-elle.

James choisit justement ce moment pour intervenir.

"Lunard, tu viens, on va chercher quelques petites choses aux cuisines !" les interrompit le garçon à lunettes.

"Vous n'allez quand même pas sortir après le couvre feu !" s'emporta Lily.

"On a faim !" déclara un petit rondouillard, caché derrière Sirius.

"Tu as toujours faim, Peter !" rit James.

Et sur ces mots, ils sortirent tous les quatre de la salle commune.

"Ils sortent encore ce soir ?" demanda Morrigane, une jeune fille brune aux yeux gris malicieux, en s'asseyant face à Lily.

"J'en ai bien peur…" désespéra cette dernière.

Elles retournèrent à leur devoir de potion et se couchèrent dès qu'il fut terminé. Les maraudeurs n'étaient pas encore rentrés, ce qui n'inquiéta personne, hormis Lily.

Au petit matin, alors que tout le monde dormait encore, un vacarme de tous les diables retentit dans la salle commune.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait ?" Pesta Lily, qui se hâta d'enfiler sa robe de chambre pour rejoindre la salle commune, suivie de Morri et de Gwen.

Arrivée dans la modeste pièce aux fauteuils défoncés, elles n'eurent pas le temps d'admirer la beauté du soleil levant puisqu'en plein milieu de la pièce se tenait un énorme gâteau au chocolat.

"Vous vous fichez du monde !" s'emporta Lily en voyant James et Sirius afficher un large sourire.

"Attends ma Lily, tu n'as pas tout vu !" s'exclama le garçon à lunettes.

Il saisit le poignet de la jeune fille et l'entraîna de l'autre coté de la pièce montée. Elle eut un sursaut de surprise en voyant l'inscription qui clignotait.

"James…" articula-t-elle en tremblant. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

"Je crois que c'est assez clair", répondit Sirius. "Il te dit qu'il t'aime !"

"J'ai vu, merci Sirius !" aboya Lily.

"Alors, ça ne te plait pas Lily ?" demanda James en rougissant un peu.

Pour toute réponse, la rouquine lui envoya une gifle en pleine figure, puis sortit en furie de la salle commune, Morri et Gwen à ses talons.

"Mais Lily, ça partait d'un bon sentiment !" déclara Morri.

"Je suis sure qu'il a passé la nuit dessus !" ajouta Gwen.

"Je m'en fiche !" hurla Lily, ce qui fit sursauter un vieux sorcier qui dormait dans un cadre. "C'était stupide !"

Gwen et Morri se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

"Alors, on va te laisser te calmer !" s'énerva gentiment Gwen.

"Quoi ?" demanda Lily, comprenant que ses amies allaient la laisser toute seule.

"Attends, Lily. N'importe quelle fille rêverait qu'un garçon fasse ce genre de chose pour elle !" déclara Morri en partant.

La rouquine marcha dans les couloirs pendant une bonne demie heure puis alla réfléchir à la volière. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Rémus qui s'assit à coté d'elle sans un mot.

"Tu ne veux pas lui dire ?" demanda-t-il.

"Lui dire quoi !" répondit la jeune fille, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

"Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Lily ! James a besoin de savoir. Il t'aime vraiment," déclara le loup garou avec calme et tendresse.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lily qui enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

"Il… Depuis le temps, il pensera que je me moque de lui ! J'ai toujours été méchante et puis, il est encore si immature…"

"Ecoute Lily, tu peux toujours essayer de lui en parler. Ou peut-être veux-tu que je le fasse ?" proposa-t-il.

"Non !" s'exclama la rouquine. "Surtout pas. Ce serait une très mauvaise idée. Je… J'irais lui parler. Dis-lui simplement que je l'attends ici."

Rémus lui offrit un large sourire et sortit de la volière à grands pas, laissant là une Lily perplexe. Avait-elle prit la bonne décision ? Etait-ce le bon moment ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais ses sentiments la faisaient souffrir depuis trop longtemps. James avait déjà eu plein de petites amies et elle, elle avait toujours été seule. Elle avait eu des prétendants, mais elle leur préférait la compagnie d'un manuel scolaire. Seulement, James avait été le seul à insister à ce point et pendant les dernières vacances d'été, il lui avait écrit quelques lettres assez troublantes. A l'intérieur de celle-ci, il se dévoilait. Il ne s'étendait pas sur des pages et des pages, lui déclarant pour la énième fois son amour pour elle. Non, il lui racontait ce qu'il faisait de ses journées, ce qu'il visitait avec ses parents… La jeune femme avait été vraiment bouleversée par cette apparente maturité dont il faisait preuve.

"Lily ?" l'appela une voix bien connue, la sortant de ses pensées.

L'interpellée se retourna et fit face à James, un regard triste accroché au visage.

"Curieux endroit pour donner rendez-vous", remarqua le garçon à lunettes, sans se préoccuper de la mine de la jeune fille.

"Tu as raison. On peut aller ailleurs si tu veux ?" proposa-t-elle à mi-voix.

"Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. Ici, ce sera très bien. Je peux m'asseoir à coté de toi ?" demanda-t-il comme s'il lui fallait sa permission.

"Oui, bien sur", répondit-elle en se décalant un peu pour lui faire de la place.

James s'installa, mais pas trop près.

"C'est vraiment curieux de se retrouver ici…" commença-t-il.

"Oui, je sais, tu parles des lettres de cet été ?" le coupa-t-elle. "Je ne t'ai pas répondu. J'étais en train d'y repenser. Je suis désolée…"

"C'est…"

"Ne dis rien !" le fit-elle taire en posant son index sur les lèvres du jeune homme. "Tu as été vraiment gentil avec moi et je regrette de me comporter de cette façon avec toi ! Mais tu es tellement différent quand tu es devant tes copains !"

"Alors ça veut dire que tu ne me détestes pas ?" demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

"Te détester ? Non, je ne crois pas ! bien qu'à certains moment, j'ai envie de t'étriper sur place !"

James éclata de rire. Lily avait cette expression qu'il adorait. Quand son visage se crispait et qu'elle serrait les poings. Elle n'était pas énervée mais on sentait que c'était une fille pleine d'énergie.

"Tu sais James", ajouta-t-elle. "Si tu étais plus sérieux et que tu arrêtais un peu de faire tes gamineries, je suis certaine qu'on pourrait essayer quelque chose."

Lily regarda par terre. Elle était très mal à l'aise. Jamais elle n'avait exprimé de la sorte ses sentiments. James posa tendrement sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille, se mit accroupi devant elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Lily, tu n'as jamais douté de mes sentiments. Et s'il faut que je me calme pour te prouver que je tiens vraiment à toi, je le ferai."

Il avait l'air tellement sincère que Lily ne put que le croire. Elle s'approcha lentement de son visage, jusqu'à l'effleurer et c'est lui qui rompit le peu de distance qui séparait encore leurs deux corps. C'était le premier vrai baiser de Lily. Un baiser plein d'amour. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit ça auparavant. Son corps tout entier était parcouru de frissons. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Lily n'osa pas regarder James dans les yeux. Il souleva son menton tout doucement et planta ses yeux dans ceux, émeraude de Lily.

"Je t'ai toujours aimée !" avoua-t-il.

La rouquine ne répondit rien. Elle avait tellement peur de s'avouer qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

"Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer tout de suite. Je te laisserai le temps que tu veux. Rien que de savoir que tu ne me détestes pas… Je crois que c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait."

"James ! Je… Je ne mérite pas que tu m'aimes à ce point. Tu places la barre trop haut. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur de l'amour que tu me portes !"

"Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider. Ce que je ressens, je n'y peux rien."

Il s'approcha de nouveau pour l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa.

"James, j'ai une faveur à te demander", articula-t-elle difficilement.

"Laquelle ?" questionna le jeune homme, un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix.

"J'aimerai qu'on ne dise rien à personne pour le moment", déclara-t-elle timidement. "Bien sûr, tu peux en parler à Rémus, Sirius et Peter, mais dis leur bien que je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite… S'il te plait."

James sembla réfléchir un instant.

"C'est d'accord ! Tant que tu me laisses encore goûter à tes lèvres, je…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Lily l'avait embrassé une nouvelle fois. Ils se redressèrent tous les deux et s'enlacèrent tendrement.

"Hum hum ! Excusez-moi de vous déranger… Je venais voir comment allait Lily !"

Le couple se retourna et se retrouva face à Morrigane, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

"Je…" commença Lily. "Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Morri, je…"

La rouquine lança un regard à James mais celui-ci semblait abattu par le refus de celle qu'il aimait. Il préféra partir sans un mot.

"James !" l'appela Lily, en vain.

Elle se retourna vers Morri et lui lança un regard désespéré.

"Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends, cours lui après ! Ne reste pas là comme une idiote !" la secoua son amie.

"Non, je ne préfère pas. C'est peut être mieux comme ça !"

"Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Lily ! J'en ai assez de cette résignation permanente ! Tu l'aimes ! On le voit tous ! Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?" s'énerva Morri.

Lily ne répondit pas et partit en courant, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle chercha James pendant près d'une heure et finit par se rendre au terrain de Quidditch. Il était sur les gradins, les yeux dans le vague.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me chercher", déclara-t-il platement.

La jeune fille s'installa près de lui.

"James, je n'ai pas voulu te blesser, mais je ne suis pas prête à avoir une relation avec quelqu'un de si populaire. Ça m'effraie."

James se retourna vers elle et l'observa longuement. Jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi perdue. Elle qui semblait toujours tellement sure d'elle. Elle avait l'air si fragile à cet instant. Elle ne portait que son uniforme et n'avait pas de manteau. Comme le froid menaçait de les rendre malade, James prit sa main et l'entraîna dans les vestiaires vides.

"Ecoute Lily. Il faut que tu comprennes que je fonctionne relativement simplement. Seulement, je ne peux pas rester avec quelqu'un qui ne croit pas en notre relation."

"Je t'aime, James."

Il y eut alors un silence lourd de sens. Lily avait eu trop peur de le voir partir à nouveau. Les mots avaient quittés sa bouche sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Comprenant l'ampleur de ses paroles, elle se tut.

"Alors n'aies pas peur de moi ! Je ne te ferai pas de mal Lily, jamais !"

La jeune fille s'effondra alors dans ses bras, soulagée qu'il l'ait ainsi rassurée. Il passa sa main sans son dos et tenta de la réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Lorsqu'ils revirent tous deux à la salle commune, Sirius et Morrigane étaient en train de disputer une sévère partie d'échec.

"Attends, je te dis que tu es échec et mat, ne me réponds pas que je me trompe ! Tu vois bien que tu ne peux plus rien faire !"

"Morri jolie… arrête de croire que tu as gagné et regarde ça."

Sirius déplaça la tour de quelques cases et finit par la remettre là où elle se trouvait.

"Bien, bien, tu as encore gagné ! Je déclare forfait ! Je ne jouerai plus contre toi !" déclara-t-il, mauvais perdant. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Morri lui offrit un large sourire, son regard pétillant de malice.

"A ton avis Sirius ! Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?" demanda Gwen, qui était face à Rémus, en train de travailler son cours de métamorphose.

"Hein ?" fit Sirius, ne comprenant pas du tout de quoi parlait la blondinette.

"Emmène-moi avec toi à Pré au lard par les passages secret !" annonça Morri, toute souriante.

"Non, c'est trop risqué !" s'exclama Sirius, absolument contre cette idée.

"Tu peux bien faire ça pour elle Patmol !" intervint James, qui tenait toujours la main de Lily et que personne n'avait encore remarqué.

Ils se retournèrent tous et eurent de grandes exclamations de joie en voyant l'heureux couple.

"Et bien, s'il suffit de se prendre une gifle pour sortir avec celle qu'on aime…" admira Sirius en se tournant vers Morri. "Va-y, j'attends, tu peux y aller."

Et Morri, plutôt que de lui envoyer une claque en pleine figure, tellement heureuse de comprendre qu'il s'intéressait finalement à elle, l'embrassa, sous les éclats de rire de toute la bande.

"Il ne reste plus que Rémus et Gwen !" déclara maladroitement Peter, assis près de la fenêtre.

Les deux désignés rougirent.

"Je ne vous ai rien dit ? Je… Enfin, Rémus et moi, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on est ensemble", avoua Gwen, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

"Alors c'était pour ça qu'on ne vous trouvait plus à la bibliothèque !" s'exclama Sirius. "On se demandait tous où vous étiez…"

"Oui, tiens, d'ailleurs, vous pouvez peut-être nous éclairer sur ce point maintenant ?" demanda Lily avec un grand sourire.

"Heu… Je crois que vous ne le saurez jamais !" affirma Rémus en retournant à sa lecture.

Mais ce fut sans compter la délicatesse de Sirius qui prit le premier coussin qui traînait et qui l'envoya directement sur son ami. S'en suivit une bataille à laquelle tout le monde participa, même Lily.

**FIN ! Et oui, ce petit one shot a trotté dans ma tête pleine de noeuds pendant 2 mois, mais j'ai finalement réussi à le terminer... aLors, n'oubliez pas le petit bouton "go" en bas à gauche... merci**


End file.
